Yo quisiera
by rosazul
Summary: Song Fic basado en la cansión de Reik yo quisiera, donde Mu no es capaz de expresar los sentimientos que tiene hacia Camus.


NOTA: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecesn, ni tampoco la canción. Solamente los tomé prestados para este song fic. Espero les guste.

**CANCIÓN: YO QUISIERA  
AUTOR E INTERPRETE: REIK**

_**Soy tu mejor amigo,**_

_**Tu pañuelo de lágrimas**_

_**De amores perdidos..**_

Mu se encontraba fuera de su templo contemplando la luna, cuando sintió el cosmos de Camus que se acercaba. Su corazón dio un brinco de alegría, pues desde hacía tiempo estaba enamorado perdidamente de él, sin embargo, nunca se había atrevido a confesar sus sentimientos.

Hola Camus ¿Cómo estas?

Hola Mu

¿Que te sucede? Te vez triste

No es nada, no te preocupes

No puedes engañarme Camus ¿qué te sucede?

Mu, eres un amigo muy querido para mí. ¿puedo contarle un secreto, es algo que me está atormentando desde hace mucho tiempo.

Por supuesto que si, dijo el pelimorado quien se preocupó mucho por el tono en que su amigo le había hablado. Trataré de ayudarte en lo que pueda.

Es una locura... tal vez no debería decirtelo

Acabas de decir que soy tu amigo ¿De que se trata? Confía en mí.

Mu, estoy enamorado de Milo.

Mu no puede creer lo que escucha

¿Qué cosa?

Me enamoré de él, pero se que no me corresponde, porque el a quien quiere es a Afrodita

_**Te recargas en mi hombro**_

_**Tu llanto no cesa,**_

_**Yo sólo te acaricio..**_

_**Lloras en mi hombro y yo te consuelo ¿qué más puedo hacer?**_

Camus no puede contener más el llanto y gruesas lagrimas corren por sus mejillas. Se acerca a Mu y lo abraza por la cintura mientras hunde la cabeza en el firme pecho de su amigo.

No llores. No vale la pena que derrames tus lágrimas por alguien que no las merece, le dice mientras acaricia tiernamente su cabello, tratando él mismo de contener las lagrimas que quieren salir para expresar el dolor que siente su corazón que se ha roto en mil pedazos al escuchar la confesión de Camus.

_**Y me dices porque la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos**_

_**Yo solo te abrazo, y te consuelo**_

Pero es que lo quiero tanto. No puedo evitarlo. Finalmente había tomado una decisión y me dirigía a su templo para hablar con él cuando los vi. Estaban en la puerta del templo de escorpión y él sostenía la mano de Afrodita, quería alejarme, pero no podía apartar mi vista de Milo, entonces se besaron. No se dieron cuenta de yo estaba ahí. ¡No es justo, ni siquiera tuve una oportunidad de decirle lo que siento!

No se necesita mucho tiempo para llegar a conocerte, cualquiera se enamoraría de ti con solo mirarte, con solo escucharte...

_**Me pides mil consejos para protegerte**_

_**De tu próximo encuentro, sabes que te cuido**_

_**Lo que no sabes es que..**_

_**CORO**_

_**Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu te desvelas y te desesperas**_

_**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos**_

_**Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu despertaras ilusionada**_

_**Yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada**_

Pero Camus no lo escuchaba.

Dime Mu¿crees que debo hablar con él¿Debo acercarme y decirle lo que siento? Es que no quiero pensar en que tal vez pronto tendremos otra batalla y él nunca va a saber que lo quiero. Sería tan triste no poder confesarle mis sentimientos

_**Tú te me quedas viendo,**_

_**Y me preguntas,**_

_**Si algo me está pasando..**_

_**Y yo no sé qué hacer,**_

La mirada de Mu se nubla y un nudo le aprieta la garganta.

¿Qué te pasa¿Te sientes mal? De pronto te has puesto pálido y tus manos están muy frías.

No es nada, no te preocupes

_**Si tu supieras que... me estoy muriendo**_

_**Quisiera decirte... lo que yo siento, no**_

_**Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,**_

_**Y que sólo en mi mente vivas, para siempre**_

_**Por eso...**_

¿De verdad estas bien?

Si Camus, es solo que yo quería decirte que

¿Qué? Dime

No nada, solamente quería decirte que cualquiera que sea tu decisión sobre hablar con él o no, yo estaré aquí para apoyarte en todo.

Gracias Mu, eres mi mejor amigo.

_**CORO**_

_**Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas**_

_**Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos**_

_**Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú despertaras ilusionada**_

_**Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada**_


End file.
